nintamarantaroufandomcom-20200213-history
Oh!ENKA
Oh!ENKA (桜援歌, Ōenka) is the 17th ending theme performed by Kanjani∞ from episodes 1,048 to 1,153. Track included in album "Sukiyanen, Osaka/Oh! Enka/Mugendai" released on September 14, 2005. Lyrics Kanji= なんでやろなぁ……桜見てると、 めっちゃ切ななんねん。 おとん、おかん……オレもいつかは、 しっかり花咲かしたるからな!見といてや! 故郷(フルサト)離れて 幾年(イクトセ)過ぎて 故郷恋しや 夢に咲く 皆さん一緒に夢咲かせましょ 皆さん一緒に花咲かせましょ チョイトお花見気分で　イナセに決めたところで 世の中はチャッカリシッカリ　花より団子 チョイト移り気な恋は　春爛漫の花には どんな娘もウットリシットリ　あばたもえくぼ ア〜　義理と人情に　ほだされて泣かされても 愛を一途(イチズ)に　ただ信じる花であれ 桜咲いて春が来ました　喜び咲かせます いつか風に散ってゆきます　だから生きるのです 皆さん一緒に夢咲かせましょ 皆さん一緒に花咲かせましょ チョイト花見の宴の　場所取りは任せときな 何事もキッチリバッチリ　お茶の子さいさい チョイトほろ酔い気分で　あの娘に近付いたけど 現実はアッサリバッサリ　月とスッポン ア〜　浮き世のさだめと　吹く風にこの身任せ いのち一途に　ただ咲かせる花であれ 桜咲いて春が来ました　いのちが目覚めます どんな冬も春になります　桜が歌います 花吹雪キラキラ　儚くてキラキラ 人の世もキラキラ　せつなくてキラキラ 故郷離れて　幾年過ぎて 故郷恋しや　夢に咲く 桜咲いて春が来ました　喜び咲かせます いつか風に散ってゆきます　だから生きるのです 花吹雪キラキラ　儚くてキラキラ 人の世もキラキラ　せつなくてキラキラ |-| Rōmaji= Nande yaro naa...sakura miteru to, metcha setsuna nan nen Oton, okan...ore mo itsuka wa Shikkari hana sakashitaru kara na! Mitoite ya! Furusato hanarete ikutose sugite Furusato koishi ya yume ni saku Minasan issho ni yume sakasemasho minasan issho ni hana sakasemasho Choito ohanami kibun de inase ni kimeta tokoro de Yo no naka wa chakkari shikkari hana yori dango Choito utsurigi na koi wa haru ranman no hana ni wa Donna ko mo uttori shittori abata mo ekubo Aa giri to ninjou ni hodasarete nakasaretemo Ai wo ichizu ni tada shinjiru hana de are Sakura saite haru ga kimashita yorokobi sakasemasu Itsuka kaze ni chitte yukimasu dakara ikiru no desu Minasan issho ni yume sakasemasho minasan issho ni hana sakasemasho Choito hanami no utage no basho tori wa makasetokina Nanigoto mo kitchiri batchiri ochanoko saisai Choito horoyoi kibun de ano ko ni chikazuita kedo Genjitsu wa assari bassari tsuki to suppon Aa ukiyo no sadame to saku kaze ni kono mi makase Inochi ichizu ni tada sakaseru hana de are Sakura saite haru ga kimashita inochi ga mezamemasu Donna fuyu mo haru ni narimasu sakura ga utaimasu Hana fubuki kirakira hakanakute kirakira Hito no yo mo kirakira setsunakute kirakira Furusato hanarete ikutose sugite Furusato koishi ya yume ni saku Sakura saite haru ga kimashita yorokobi sakasemasu Itsuka kaze ni chitte yukimasu dakara ikiru no desu Hana fubuki kirakira hakanakute kirakira Hito no yo mo kirakira setsunakute kirakira |-| |-| English= I wonder why...when I look at the cherry blossoms, it's so bittersweet Dad, Mom...someday I'll bloom, too! Just watch! No matter how many years I'm away from home Homesickness blooms in my dreams Let's all make our dreams bloom together; let's all bloom together I felt a little bit like watching the cherry blossoms, so I dressed smartly But the world is shrewd and reliable and values the practical over the aesthetic My love was a little whimsical with the spring flowers in full bloom And all the girls were entrancing and gentle, both pockmarked and dimpled Ah, though moved to tears by honor and kindness Be a flower whose love is eartnest and faithful The cherry blossoms bloom, spring is here, bringing happiness Someday they'll scatter in the wind, that's why they're alive Let's all make our dreams bloom together; let's all bloom together Just leave finding a spot for the cherry blossom viewing to me Everything is perfect and right on, it'll be a cinch I felt a little bit drunk, so I approached that girl But in reality I was quickly rejected, it's the difference between heaven and hell Ah, entrust yourself to the winds of fate in this fleeting world Be a flower that blooms earnestly, full of life The cherry blossoms bloom, spring is here and live awakens Every winter will turn to spring; the cherry blossoms sing The falling cherry blossoms glitter, ephemerally they glitter This world glitters, too, glitters bittersweetly No matter how many years I'm away from home Homesickness blooms in my dreams The cherry blossoms bloom, spring is here, bringing happiness Someday they'll scatter in the wind, that's why they're alive The falling cherry blossoms glitter, ephemerally they glitter This world glitters, too, glitters bittersweetly |-| https://mojim.com/cny107905x31x4.htmhttp://www.kiwi-musume.com/lyrics/kanjani8/fto/ohenka.html Additional Information * Kanjani∞ Official Website * Wikipedia page References Category:Songs Category:Endings